reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Puma
"Armoured and modern" - Puma Operator - First developed as a co-operative project between Pakistan and the Global Liberation Army during the period from 2012-2014, the D-45DR Puma is a medium armoured battle tank equipped with a 90mm Cannon along with a small set of grenade launchers on its turret, usually good with smoke grenades for ambush tactics and allowing soldiers to move in from the shadow whilst confusing enemy personnel. The tank first saw action during the uprising ignited by terrorists in Libya, they have been a good tank for potential vehicle for customers in the third world, the tank itself was famous for its involvement in the GLA's campaign for a better world in Africa. Development From the events during the Libyan Civil Uprising caused by unknown terrorists in 2012, the D-45 Puma tank was a modern battle tank which is built to compete with various modernised tanks built by other countries, these include the USA's M1 Abrams, China's Type-79 Battlemaster, Britain's UAC-66 Challenger I and Russia's pre-crisis T-90 Talisman. It is a project which is co-operated with Pakistan for the Global Liberation Army for a battle tank for dealing with terrorist forces utilising tanks during the course of the war, Lyon Mikin who was in charge of the GLA called for investment into the tank, it is known right of now as one of many latest and newer battle tanks built in the Middle East. Weapons Development To be added... Trials To be added... Conflicts Involved The D-45DR Puma was found being utilised by several factions in the world, as its weapons prove to be good for taking on various enemy units in several situations, the Puma have been known for its development in Pakistan and use for dealing with terrorism in many forms of combat situations. There have been several times where the reliable tank was used by terrorist factions across the world, with the exception of the GLA until their Civil War, Libyan Civil Uprising See 'Libyan Civil Uprising'' The tank was introduced into the Global Liberation Army which was used against terrorist forces within Libya. First Eurasian Conflict See 'First Eurasian Conflict'' Utilised during the GLA Splinter Conflict by Khaled Deathstrike's forces, brought together with various anti-GLA militias. Second Eurasian Conflict See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' Fighting for control of several regions across the world, the Puma was used by the Global Liberation Resistance Kalini Crisis See 'Kalini Crisis'' Found being used by separatist forces during the civil war, fighting against the Forth Reich of Yuri and is known to be utilised against other groups during the crisis. South American Civil War See 'South American Civil War'' Used by the Global Liberation Resistance in South America supporting criminal factions and Theron forces, Puma tanks serve as a forward tank behind the Scorpion. Counterparts - Competitors As the Puma is one of many modern tanks built by the Middle East, it is known to be a cheap alternate and good choice for several states that don't have any of the other modern tanks from other countries, it is a counterpart of several other tanks and is a sole competitor against mainly the Leopard/Crusader series tanks and several tanks built by China and Russia. * '''M1A3 Abrams - To be added... * Type-79 Battlemaster - To be added... * Type-55 Brawlmaster - To be added... * UAC-66 Challenger I - To be added... * M5A3E2 Crusader - To be added... * Tekan-36 Osório - To be added... * T-83 Rhino - To be added... * T-90 Talisman - To be added... Behind the Scenes * The Puma is similar to its original version from an older mod, but it will be updated to meet standard for future times in development. * Its bolt-on rocket will be classed as an upgrade, which will be available to some other units for the GLRF such as the Marauder Landship. Category:Units Category:Units of the GLRF Category:Vehicles